Lettre d'adieu
by MissPrincesseSourire
Summary: Il est mort. Tous se sont rendus sur sa tombe et ont pleurés leur douleur. Il ne reste de lui que son nom, inscrit parmi tant d'autres. Seulement ? Non. Une personne a reçu une lettre.


« Il est mort. Tous se sont rendus sur sa tombe et ont pleurés leur douleur. Il ne reste de lui que son nom , inscrit parmi tant d'autres.

Seulement ? Non. Une personne a reçu une lettre. »

" Cher Sasuke,

J'imagine ta surprise quand tu as découvert cette lettre ce matin devant ta porte. J'aurais aimé être là pour voir ça. Mais comme tu étais pressé, tu ne la pas lu tout de suite. Tu l'as posé sur une petite commode à l'entrée, juste côté du cadre photo où nous sommes tout les 3 avec notre sensei.

Cette lettre, tu ne la liras qu'en rentrant de mission. Comme d'habitude, il n'y aura aucun blessé. A par moi bien sûr; il faut toujours que j'en fasse trop. Mais cette fois-ci, je serais grièvement blessé... Guérissable, mais il fallait se dépêcher si je ne voulais pas y rester.

Vous avez fait tout votre possible et vous m'avez amené à l'hôpital à temps. Et grâce à Tsunade-sama, je n'ai plus aucune blessure extérieure.

Tu sais, maintenant que l'Hokage m'ai annoncé la nouvelle, je repense à tout ce qui m'est arrivé. Depuis ma naissance à aujourd'hui. Et demain peut être...

Des tonnes de souvenirs me reviennent. Tu savais que je me faisais battre presque toutes les nuits par les gens du village quand j'étais petit ? Bien sûr que non. Tu ne pouvais pas le savoir vu que je ne t'ai rien dis. D'ailleurs, personne ne le sais à par moi et les gens qui me frappaient. Non pas que je ne vous faisais pas assez confiance pour ne pas vous le dire, mais c'est plutôt parce que je ne voulais pas vous déranger avec mes stupides histoires.

En ce moment, je suis en train de repenser à notre enfance dans l'équipe 7. Tu t'en rappelle toi ? Au début, toi et moi on n'arrivais pas à se supporter. Moi parce que je t'admirais mais je n'osais pas te le dire. Toi parce que tu croyais que nous serions des boulets que tu devras trainer derrière toi et que nous t'empêcherions d'atteindre ton but. Et pourtant... N'est-ce pas grâce à nous que tu as progressé au point de pouvoir enfin te venger ?

Et puis il y a eu notre première mission de rang B. Celle au pays des vagues, tu t'en souviens ? Si tu savais à quel point j'ai pu être en colère qu'en tu m'as sauvé de ces deux ninjas. Mais d'un autre côté, je t'en suis toujours reconnaissant.

Et puis lorsque nous avions dû monter aux arbres sans les mains ! Comme j'ai pu rire ce jours-là. Voir Sakura te battre à été un vrai plaisir. Bon évidemment, je n'étais pas aussi fort que toi, mais on s'est bien amusé, non ?

Puis il y a eu notre affrontement contre Zabuza et plus particulièrement contre Haku. J'ai bien cru que tu allais mourir... Je me demande encore pourquoi tu t'es interposé entre les aiguilles et moi. Et ton explication : « c'est mon corps qui a bougé tout seul » ne me suffit plus. Et cette fois-là encore, tu m'as sauvé la vie.

Je ne sais pas si on te l'a déjà dis ou pas, mais ce jour-là, j'ai remboursé une partie de ma dette. Inconsciemment, certes, mais je l'ai quand même fait.

Est-ce que tu te rappelle de ton départ pour le village du son ? Car cette nuit, bien que ce ne soit pas moi qui ai essayé de t'arrêter, quelque chose, comme une sorte de mauvais pressentiment, m'a réveillé en sursaut. Et quand j'ai appris ce que tu avais fais, j'ai été hors de moi. Comment avais-tu pu me faire ça ?!

Je ne voulais qu'une chose à ce moment-là. Te voir... Je voulais tellement savoir pourquoi tu m'abandonnais.

Ensuite, il y a eu cette mission qui avait pour but de te ramener coûte que coûte. Nous sommes donc partis à ta poursuite avec Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba et Neji. Chacun a pu affronter un adversaire à sa hauteur. Il ne restais donc plus que moi pour te poursuivre. D'après Neji, seul moi avais le pouvoir de te sortir des ténèbres dans lesquelles tu t'enfonçais.

Finalement, nous nous sommes affrontés dans la Vallée de la Fin. Notre combat m'a beaucoup aidé à e comprendre... Mais je refusais quand même de te laisser partir sans avoir au moins essayé. Nous nous sommes battu jusqu'à épuisement et j'ai malheureusement perdu. Et bien que tu te soit excusé de m'avoir fais subir ça, tu es quand même partis.

Je t'ai avoué que je te considérais comme un frère même si nous ne faisions pas partis de la même famille. Puis tu m'as avoué que tu me considérais comme ton meilleur ami. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi as-tu voulu me tuer ce jour-là ? J'ai essayé et j'essaye toujours de comprendre le pourquoi. Mais je pense que jamais je ne le saurais...

C'est Kakshi-sensei qui m'a amené à l'hôpital après notre combat. Et c'est là que j'ai appris ce qui m'arrivais.

Tu ne dois sûrement rien comprendre à ce que je suis en train de t'écrire. Tu dois même te demander pourquoi est-ce que je repense à tout ça. Mais il faut que je te dise Sasuke.... **Je vais mourir...** Mon corps est fragile à cause de Kyuubi. Il ne supporte plus toute mes transformations. Plus j'ai laissé le champ libre au renard, plus ma vie se raccourcissait d'un ou deux jours...

Cette mission m'a été fatal. Tsunade-sama est formelle. Je n'ai plus le temps de vivre mes rêve. Je n'ai que jusqu'à demain pour mettre de l'ordre dans mes affaires. Et c'est pour cela que je t'ai écris cette lettre.

Personne à par l'Hokage et toi n'êtes au courant du pourquoi je suis mort. Je lui ai déjà fais promettre de ne rien dire à personne. Et maintenant, je te le demande à toi... Je t'entends déjà hurler un immense « Pourquoi ? » . Tout simplement parce que je ne veux pas faire à mes amis plus de peine qu'il ne faut. Je suis aussi triste que vous de mourir sans avoir pu faire tout ce dont je rêvais... Mais ça me fais plaisir de savoir que je suis mort en protégeant mes amis.

Je n'ai qu'une dernière chose à te demander. Et même si u ne veux pas l'accomplir, prends ça comme une dernière volonté. Veille bien sur tous nos amis.

Je ne peux plus le faire de là où je suis alors fais-le pour moi s'il te plait. Même si je ne suis plus à vos côtés, je veillerai sur vous, toujours. Avec l'aide de ma mère et du Yondaïme, mon père. Je suis sûr que j'y arriverai ! Je serai à jamais votre confident, votre bonne étoile...

Il est temps pour moi de te quitter, Tsunade-sama vient d'arriver et elle m'a promis de m'emmener une dernière fois admirer le coucher du soleil sur le mont Hokage.

Je t'aime Sasuke. Ne l'oublie jamais. Je t'aimais, je t'aime et je t'aimerai à jamais. Où que je soit , je penserai à toi. Je t'en pris, n'oublie pas ma dernière volonté.

Avec tout mon amour,

Naruto Uzumaki.

Alors que le soleil se couchait, un jeune homme brun pleurait. Celui-ci se tenait au même endroit où son amant se tenait hier avant de rendre son dernier souffle. D'après la femme blonde qui l'accompagnait, il était mort avec le sourire.

Partout dans le village, on entendait des sanglots. Les jeunes pleuraient la perte de leur ami cher. Tous croyaient qu'il avait succombé à ses blessures mais seul la blonde et le brun savaient exactement de quoi il était mort.

La femme blonde avait bien sûr exigée qu'on construise une statue à la mémoire de se héros, mais une image ne suffisait pas à soigner la douleur de chacun. La lettre qui était destinée au brun était la seule vraie trace qui restait de lui.

THE END 


End file.
